


Poetic Overture

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: storm's AEDWQ 2020 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AEDWQ 2020, Drabble, M/M, Poetry, Week 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: Arthur/Eames Drabble Writer QuarantineWeek 2Prompt: HonestyGenre: Rhyming coupletsWord count: Up to 100 WordsArthur has to wonder why Eames must do everything so damn dramatically
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: storm's AEDWQ 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706965
Comments: 21
Kudos: 15





	Poetic Overture

  
"O let me kneel, and make appeal,

and trust that eloquence reveals

my deepest heart, that tend'rest part,

which speaks to thee in highest art -

O pet, forbear, 'neath raven hair,

to turn thy dark and murd'rous glare..."

"Eames, what's this..."

"O greatest bliss!

to hear my name from lips I'd kiss!”

"You need to quit..."

"Nay, I’ll admit

that I'd to _your_ true love commit."

"I..."

"Arthur, pet, I've not heard yet

an answer _or_ a dreadful threat.

On bended knee, I ask of thee,

will you say 'yes' with honesty?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] AEDWQ Round 2 Poems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739825) by [flosculatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory)




End file.
